Ontario University Athletics
Ontario University Athletics (OUA) is a conference in U Sports, formerly known as Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). It was established in 1971 as the "Ontario Universities Athletics Association" (OUAA) and changed to its current name in 1997. The OUA men's hockey league includes 3 teams from the RSEQ and is a 20-team top tier scholastic league operating in Ontario and Quebec. The other current conferences in the CIS are the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Atlantic University Sport (AUS). *OUA Hockey Site *Usports Hockey Site Previous Conferences *1903-1955: Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU Central) *''1903-1939: Intermediate Intercollegiate Series (IIS) - for intermediate level teams'' *1955-1971: Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) *1949-1971: Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (OSLC/OSLAA) *1964-1971: Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (OIAA) *1971-1987: Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) *1971-1997: Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) *1997-now: Ontario University Athletics (OUA) NOTES: *''The CIAU Central changed its name to QOAA some time in the 1950s. Different links state a different date between 1953 and 1955. The CIS/USports History Page claims 1955.'' *''The Senior Intercollegiate League operated in 1945-46 in the region of the OSLC.'' *''The OSLC is sometimes referred to as the Ottawa-St. Lawrence Athletic Association.'' *''The QOAA is sometimes referred to as the Ontario-Quebec Athletic Association.'' *''The OSLC, QOAA, and OIAA were re-organized into two conferences along provincial lines (QUAA and OUAA) after the 1971 season.'' *''The QUAA discontinued its hockey league after the 1987 season and its remaining teams joined the OUAA.'' *''The OUAA changed its name to OUA in 1997.'' 'Participating Universities' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Formerly Participating Universities - Ontario' *McMaster Marauders *Trent Excalibur 'Formerly Participating Universities - Quebec' *Bishop's Gaiters *Laval Rouge-et-Or *Montreal Carabins *Sherbrooke Vert-et-Or 'Formerly Participating Universities - no longer in CIS' *CMRSJ Remparts *LaSalle College Cavaliers - never played in university/college league *Loyola Warriors - now with Concordia *MacDonald College - now with McGill *Hamilton Institute of Technology *Osgoode Hall Legalites - now with York *Sir George Williams Georgians - now with Concordia *St. Patrick's Irish - now with Carleton *UQAC Inuk *Western Ontario Institute of Technology - now with St. Clair College 'Table of Ontario and Quebec Champions' Click on team name to go to conference page for that season. º denotes Senior Intercollegiate League season, not OSLC ø also won the International Intercollegiate League * denotes Unversity Cup winner National wild-card qualifiers for University Cup: :1983: Toronto :1986: Laurier :1987: Western Ontario :1999: York :2003: Lakehead :2006: Laurier :2012: UQTR :2014: Carleton Women's From 1997 until present, the Women's league has been known as been abbreviated as the OUA Women's League. Champions *2017 Guelph *2016 Guelph *2015 Western Ontario *2014 Laurier *2013 Queen's *2012 Laurier *2011 Queen's *2010 Laurier *2009 Laurier *2008 Laurier *2007 Laurier *2006 Laurier *2005 Laurier *2004 Laurier *2003 Toronto *2002 Laurier *2001 Toronto *2000 Toronto *1999 Laurier *1998 Guelph *1997 York *1996 Toronto *1995 Guelph *1994 Toronto *1993 Toronto *1992 Toronto *1991 Toronto *1990 Toronto *1989 Toronto *1988 Toronto *1987 York *1986 Toronto *1985 Toronto *1984 Toronto *1983 York *1982 Toronto *1981 Toronto *1980 Toronto *1979 Queen's *1978 McMaster *1977 Queen's *1976 McMaster *1975 Queen's *1974 Guelph *1973 Queen's *1972 Guelph Also see National links: *'U Sports (formerly known as CIS)' *List of University Cup Playoffs *1967 Canada Winter Games Hockey Tournament Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS/AUAA/AIAA/MIAA Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *Queen's Cup *'Ontario University Athletics' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *List of QUAA Seasons *'CIAU (Central)' *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OSLC Seasons *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *List of OIAA Seasons *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *Ottawa Intercollegiate Hockey League (1960-61) College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec International links: *Ice hockey at the Winter Universiade *North American University Hockey Championship *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey